Matchmaking King
by Dudly
Summary: GoodBye Juice was the original name, and its purpose was to help Echizen with his double play… however, it provokes the weirdest side effects ever and the Prince of Tennis becomes Matchmaker King under the bewildered eyes of his team mates...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Good-Bye Juice was the original name, and its purpose was to help Echizen with his double play… however, it provokes the weirdest side effects ever and the Prince of Tennis becomes Matchmaker King under the bewildered eyes of his team mates. Vote for his victims!

---

**-Apocalypse Juice made with love-**

**--- **

"Yadda"

The reply was short and contained absolutely no hesitation.

"Echizen, it may look nasty, but it will help your tennis."

The freshman snorted of disbelief. "Inui-senpai, I'm sure it's as nasty as it looks. You make them worse every time"

"Probability that you'd think that: 89 percent. And you're half-right, because until now, the taste of my concoctions had decrease by 3.4 percent for each experiment. But this juice is my Good-Bye Gift to you and I tried to make it… special", Inui explained with his most convincing tone.

"'Special' is not reassuring, senpai. Beside, why would I want to drink that willingly?"

The rest of the tennis club nodded a silent agreement. They had gathered around the two at the moment Inui had shoved a glass filled with unknown ingredients that had managed to make the juice (if you dare call it like that) black and white, without mixing and becoming grey. Scary.

"Because we, 3rd years, are leaving in a month, and we want Seigaku Jr. High to stay has strong as it is this year, on every aspect"

"And how can food poisoning me can help that cause?" Ryoma asked, not sure if it was a joke and he should laugh. But he erased that possibility, because it was Inui, and the only thing he suspected Inui found funny was to see people blacking out after drinking his juices. So Ryoma blanched instead.

"It'll help your double play" Fuji informed him with his usual smile… except that it seemed scarier, strained with fake sweetness.

"Nya, it's true, Ochibi! I helped Inui make it! So did Oishi! It's filled with love! Ne, Oishi?" Kikumaru said/yelled while hugging Seigaku first year rookie, because we just know he has to do that. Echizen sent a quizzical look to Oishi, who nodded with an uncomfortable smile.

And he relaxed. Because Oishi wouldn't let a team mate be endangered, the juice must be safe.

Maybe it won't taste good, because it's still signed by Inui, but hey!

His glance travelled around and halted on Tezuka, who remained calm as always.

"Buchou"

Seigaku captain nodded. "Be Seigaku Pillar of Support, Echizen"

It did it. After all, he had almost refused to go to the U.S. Open for this reason, what will be drinking Inui (he hoped) last juice in comparison?

Accepting his fate, he took the glass and gulped it down in one shot, under the curious eyes of the entire tennis club…

"How was it?" Momo asked.

Ryoma was staring at the glass in his hand and croaked out a small "…sweet…"

"You mean it was good???"

The young boy shook his head no and corrected himself "No… I meant too much sugar… WAY too much!"

And then his teeth began falling one after another…

Kidding, actually, what happened was that Eiji laughed shyly and took the blame on himself. He _had_ poured half a Ponta in it and several sugars after all…

"How do you feel?" Oishi-mama worried. Because Oishi-mama always worry.

"I feel hyper… I wanna jump nya! And I'm worried…" Echizen stated.

"Worried? About what? Is there anyone who needs help?" Oishi wondered, panic gaining his senses.

"I don't know exactly why, but I feel like I should worry" Seigaku rookie shrugged. "Hoi! But _you_ shouldn't worry, Oishiiii! Nyaa!"

Everyone around was staring at the freshman with bewildered expressions. That he hadn't faint after drinking the juice was something, that he started worrying for _no reason_ and talk like a certain hyper acrobat…

Tezuka mouth twitched. "Inui. Explain."

"Probability of this happening: 5.1 percent. Reason for happening would be that I put the Golden Pair DNA in the drink so he can play decent doubles… But he also got their attitudes… Ii data"

"Echizen."

"Buchou! Hoi, wanna play against me and Oishi? Oh, no, don't listen to me. If I had to play doubles with someone, it'd be Eiji for sure."

The Seigaku #1 double players gaped. Not only did Ryoma get their personalities, but he talked the exact same way they did.

"Hoi, maybe they can become the Golden Trio instead" Momoshiro joked.

"Baka. There's no trio in tennis" Kaidoh hissed.

"What!? Who are you calling baka?!"

And then they start their casual arguing, because it was normal, and that normal was something soothing when the cocky and cold Boy Wonder became a replica of the mother hen and the bouncing ball… but like this story shouldn't be normal, Ryoma face beamed, like dawned with illumination, at the sight of the fighting pair.

"What are you thinking about, Echizen?" Fuji asked nicely.

"I was thinking…"

He paused, letting the suspense grab them: who will come out? Oishi-mama or Hyper-Eiji?

"They would make an interesting couple" he continued. "Maybe I can match them"

The regulars blinked.

The club members blinked.

Ryuzaki-sensei blinked.

Tezuka, Kaidoh and Momoshiro blinked.

Inui blinked, even if no one saw it.

Fuji didn't blink, because he wouldn't open his eyes just to blink. No, he tilted his head instead.

"Saa… Maybe I can help you" he suggested with his permanent smile.

Echizen grinned back, and this is where the true story starts…

Except that, unfortunately, this is also where the chapter ends. They do need time to plan it, after all.

--

_So this was the first chapter, which I wrote very randomly, because the idea kept nagging me. If you wonder why he turned matchmaker, it's simply because Eiji poured too much love into it. :) _

_**Please review and vote for Matchmaker Echizen next victims!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Welcome to this little space in my head that was built by too much sugar and overflowing joy. It's called Dudlyville, and you have direct access to it by talking to me, by stalking me (though I don't think it's a good idea) and by reading my fic._

_Yeah, that's just how insane I am. __So enjoy!!_

_Dudly –xx-_

* * *

**-This is how it is and this is how it goes-**

The sun was shining, the wind was whistling and the birds were singing, making the park a perfect place for picnic, romantic walks and matchmaking schemes.

But we'll casually ignore the first two and focus on matchmaking schemes. Because that's what the story is all about, but you can pretend that Echizen and Fuji had a romantic walk after a delicious picnic with ham and lemonade.

On with the matchmaking schemes already!

-

"No, Fuji, they will only want to rip each others head off" Ryoma voiced with a worried tone to the suggestion that his partner in crime had just made.

"Saa, maybe they'll end up kissing. You know, after-fights are kind of cool, Ryoishi" Fuji replied in an amused tone. This was _really_ fun.

"What if they don't?" the young boy asked.

"Aah. I guess that could happen… well, it would have been fun." Was the sadistic answer that the sadistic boy gave. If you don't think that pain is funny, shame on you!

"Nyaa, you're right! It's worth the try, ne? Ne?"

"I think so too, Chibi Eiji-chan" the tensai said, all-smile.

But you know, like he's a genius, in his head, all sort of things were flying around as he was forming mad plans. That's called multitasking.

Yeah, random thoughts, as Earth problems, life and death, tennis, but one question was tickling him…

"Ne, Echizen. Are you still in there?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Fujiko-chan?"

"I mean… is there a part of you that tells you that you shouldn't care about anything? A part in your mind that tells you to shut up? That bugs you to say "Mada mada dane"? Y'know, the Echizen Ryoma part?"

Ryoma's face darkened a bit, but it soon washed away, replaced by an innocent but smiling face. "Nyaa, you think I should shut up, Fuji?"

Fuji had casually replied something incredibly smart to avoid the question and the discussion went on, without any sign of angst or whatever shining through.

---

"Hoi, Mamushi… don't you have a weird feeling?" Momoshiro asked, repressing a shudder.

"What do you mean by weird, baka?"

"Aaah, I guess the word feeling itself is foreign to you, Mamushiii!"

"Baka" –_Punch-_ "I asked you" –_kick- _"What do you mean?"

The beaten boy was about to fight back, when something froze him. "_This_ feeling. It's icy and evil."

"No. I feel like…"

Kaidoh stopped to put a name on it. "Like I'm someone target for a prank."

"Huh?"

"You know, I think it's how you think like you have the feeling someone will throw you a pie"

Quiet snickers were made in the bush.

"Nya, why didn't we bring a pie, Fuji? That's just so sad!"

"Yeah, Momo would probably have licked it, just so it doesn't go to waste."

More sniggering, then a sigh. "It's really too bad."

--

"A prankster is mischievous. Icy and evil person are sadistic." Momo stated after a while.

"Yeah, baka. Did you just figure that out?"

"No, but I figured _something_ out"

"Oh? And that is?" Kaidoh was now tired of his rival. Why was he being so strange?

"Don't you remember, Mamushi!? Or do you remember and WANT it?!"

Ok, now that was enough.

"Shut up instead of talking nonsense!" –_Punch_- "Why don't you just explain yourself instead of getting all excited!?"

"Itai! That hurt, bitch! For that, I'm not going to tell you."

To say that Kaidoh was unnerved by the pout the other wore was an understatement.

"Fsssssshu… Spill it out already!"

-

"Fuji, I think they figured it out", was the scared whisper the freshman gave.

"Nah, no way in hell they can figure our plan."

"Are you sure?"

"The world would be damned if others would start thinking like me… and you"

Ryoma stopped to think about it for a second and the thought was horrifying. He nodded vigorously to show his agreement.

"And even if they _did_ figure it out… they won't be able to stop us"

Insane evil-laugh was released, meaning that the plan was about to start.

Both 2nd year rival looked at each other and screamed.

"NOOOO!!!"

--

_Two hours later_

"Kiss him already, Momoshiro", was Fuji barely audible threatening. "Can't you see that you two would be perfect for each other?"

His kouhai face was livid, while totally blank. Yeah, that's the effect Fuji has on people… sometimes. "Mommy… I want to see my mummy" he whined.

"Shhhh, Momo-baka. It's alright… we'll go through it together" Kaidoh encouraged, patting the other's back gently.

Ryoma hid his smile the best he could. It worked out so well!

"But-but-but!! Mamushi-chan, I just can't stand it anymore!! I'm not as strong as you are!"

_If you're wondering, that's what you get when you mix Fuji__ evilness with a too happy-go-lucky Eiji in the head of an I-don't-care Ryoma with the I-trust-my-teammates Oishi part. Well, that's what you get when they decide to labelled themselves matchmaker, anyway._

"No, no, don't say that! I only act strong for your sake!" Kaidoh confessed, hugging his Momoshiro.

"For my sake?" Momo asked, eyes shining in hope.

"Yes, for the sake of our rivalry… because if I'm weak, you won't talk to me!"

"You… you want me to… to talk to you?" his comrade stammered. "Why?"

"Because I love you!"

Ryoma beamed and jumped in sheer bliss, glomping the one that made it possible.

"Yatta!!! We did it man!!" he sang, still jumping up and down (while not letting Fuji go).

"No. They didn't kiss yet." The tensai turned his ice-blue glare to their victims. "Kiss. Now."

Kaidoh and Momoshiro swallowed hard, but none of them made the move, Kaidoh being shy because he _is_ shy AND he just confess a love that he didn't even know about. Somehow, with Fuji repeating it over and over while being tortured convince him.

"Hey, guys, Fuji said _now_. You just moved one step ahead, stop being like… nyaah! Just kiss already!"

The light-haired boy opened his eyes so he could narrow them in a scary way. "Yeah, I believe that's what I said. And it was 30 seconds ago. So you're _late_ for the _now_"

No, no one could resist Fuji. The two prisoners ran into each other and clasped their mouth together, making Fuji drop his scary act and a grin spread to his face.

"We did it" he finally acknowledged. "You two are to stay in love together for the sake of the tennis club. No hardcore break-up, ok? Or else."

The couple nodded furiously, swearing that they'll cherish one another 'til death do them part (because if they don't, Fuji will do them dead) and Ryoma looked ready to burst out of joy. It was a funny picture, as other would agree once Seigaku genius would show it to everyone.

"Hoi, hoi, get out, you two lover birds!" Ryoma teased. "We _do_ have a big mess to clean, nya!"

As much as they would have argued back that it was their fault it was a mess, they chose (smartly) to run away the second they were given the chance, screaming "freedom" all the way to their house, not glancing back to see their kouhai waving them good-bye enthusiastically.

-

"Ryoma, help me clean the floor of those" Fuji said, pointing at various items on the floor.

Handcuffs, whip and gay porn among those. Everything else wasn't recognizable, being covered in blood.

"Nyaaa, don't throw them! We might need it again!" he all but yelled.

"Again?"

"Well… won't the others be jealous if they stay single whilst Kaidoh and Momo are to be happily ever after?"

"Saa, I guess so…" he agreed.

Echizen smiled widely in triumph, but…

"Hey, Ryoma. Help me clean anyway."

The smile immediately faded away, far far away.

"Che", the boy muttered underneath his breath.

_Of course_, Fuji head snapped up. "What?"

"What what, Fuji?", Ryoma asked in his new Eiji-fashion though this time it screamed _FAKE!_

A somewhat sad smile answered him with a whisper too quiet for even Fuji to hear himself

"What in the world did Inui do to you, Ryoma?"

* * *

_Well here goes the second chapter! In the next episode… Evil libraries? What the?_

_See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy your stay even though it's short :) _

-

**-Batman...nanana na na Batman!-**

-

The next Seigaku's regular practice was quite funny (at least to Ryoma and Fuji's eyes).

When they entered the courts (together, hand in hand, because that's how weird they were) and traveled their gazes on their team mates, you just had to laugh when Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped bickering to hug each other as fast as possible, before pain would set upon them (in the form of whatever Fuji could come up with. And once you have a taste of it, you just never ask for more. Trust me).

Of course, nobody laughed because they were part of the story so they didn't find it funny. The matchmakers were the only one to think it was quite amusing, and they only grinned evilly. So much for the automatic laugh…

But whatever. Some could say that Eiji reaction was the third best, since his eyes had widen to the size of tennis balls (that's a good comparison, mind you) and it has been the trigger to the next matchmaking.

But I prefer the twitching of Tezuka, who was inwardly murdering Fuji and Inui (because Inui caused Echizen to be like that) and screaming _'WHY AM I THE CAPTAIN OF A BUNCH OF FREAKS!' _While keeping an emotionless face, of course.

And lots of fanfiction writer out here would have been offended, because I know you all wish to own Prince of Tennis and Seigaku's team. But who would honestly exchange place with Tezuka?

-

So as I said, Tezuka was outrageously unnerved with the gay behaviour of his team mates and of the fact that it was _other_ teammates who made them act so _homosexual_.

"Echizen!",Tezuka called with as much self-control as he could manage. "Play doubles with Momoshiro against Kikumaru and Oishi." _'See if Inui juice had done at least some good.'_

Echizen only stared blankly. "I refuse."

So Tezuka blinked. Again and again. Until a little voice in his head told him to regain his composure. "What… what do you mean, you refuse?" It was the first time his authority had been countered.

"I refuse to play with Momo-senpai. Kaidoh-senpai would get jealous" he explained matter-of-factly. "Beside, I would prefer to play with Fuji."

Tezuka sighed loudly, but not loudly enough so that he couldn't hear the embarrassed complains of the 2nd year's rivals/lovers. "Fine. Do as you wish, just play doubles."

-

With a wide smile, Ryoma skipped off to the court, gesturing to his partner to come quickly. The moment he set his foot on the court, Ryoma turned to face their opponents.

"Oi, oi, Kikumaru-senpai! How does it feels to play against yourself, nyaa?" he questioned with hyper innocence. But his enthusiast cool down when he continued. "Ne, Oishi-senpai… aren't you a bit worried? Your partner may finish this match emotionally scarred. I would be worried. Well, you should be worried too since I'm you. But not really…"

Oishi and Eiji eyed their little prodigy with bewilderment, before remembering the situation and rolling their eyes (in this exact order).

No retort was made and the match began.

--

The game proved to be worthy of watching, but no one watched since they were clearly shocked with Ryoma's behaviour. But the one who watched would all tell you the same thing:

"Inui juice smells like crap, taste like crap, make you feel like crap, and the thing with DNA and Echizen may sounds crappy... But this wasn't crap."

The Golden Pair had won 7-5, yet they didn't feel like they won. Fuji and Echizen combination was something to remember, for they were even more in synch than Eiji and Oishi.

Torturing people together can do that to you sometimes.

Anyway, the reason why they had won is because of Echizen's mood swings. They had been so violent that he collapsed right on the court. At the final set. And then, they had won. Neither could really stand, and everyone was mentally worn out because of Echizen and the way he now acted.

That aside, the match had been excellent and Echizen had gained a natural sense of double play. Even if it wasn't natural. And that it had horrible side effects. And that it gave horrible headaches to innocent people like Tezuka.

Said-Tezuka decided he couldn't handle the new Echizen/Kikumaru/Oishi all in one. So he went to the place where he found all his answers: the library.

-

"Aah, Kunimitsu" greeted the old lady warmly at the main desk. "What brings you here today? Another love problem or advices about your family autodestruction?"

Tezuka smiled fondly at the woman he considered a grandmother. "No, Nozomi-san. I'm dealing with something way worse."

"I'm sorry for you, dear. You know the section, Kunimitsu-kun."

With a nod, Seigaku's captain directed himself to a random alley which was not-so randomly called '**Apocalypse**'. He shuddered when he felt the air cool down around him. This icy wind reminded him of why he avoided the section. But he had no choice to come here regularly, since he was the only one who had reflex quick enough not to be killed by the nest of bats which so happened to live there, _only_ in that section. He began searching through the shelves as fast as possible.

-

_'Your mom ate your baby brother'_

_'School for dummies';_

_'Dealing with a lovesick team__ mate'; _

_'You're injured but you still want to play tennis'..._

He paused and analyzed the book. After a look at the back, he decided to keep it. But anyway.

_'They all tell you you have a racket shove up your ass'_

Tezuka blinked... who the hell wrote that?

_By Sanada G._

Oh. Figures.

_'A genius tricks to avoid acrobatic players' affection'_

_'Luck is a major factor to winning'_

_'WHY?'_

_'Be awed by this beau__tiful book: Ore-sama biography'; _

'_Everything you need to know (and things you don't) about everyone';_

_'How to take care of a tennis team while your captain is absent'..._

_'Mada mada dane: how to stand up to your sempai and make your way to the top'_

_'Rivality in tennis' _

-

Seigaku's captain stared incredulously at the titles. Did every tennis player he knew wrote a book!? They had to be awfully written to be placed in the Apocalypse Alley…

And then, at last... At long last... When everything seemed hopeless... Heaven send him a gift.

-

_'So you're data tennis teammate made another one of your teammate drink an awful juice and the results are getting out of control_

-

Thanks. God.

Or more likely, thanks Yukimura Seichi for writing such a book. Tezuka paused a second more to send Rikkaidai's captain a nice mental thought. And ran away just after because a vampire was chasing after him for blood.

It didn't matter though. All his problems were solved.

---

_Yeah. __It is kind of short… but it was fun to write. And that's the purpose of writing fanfictions, right?_

_I'll ask once more... can you please review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn, this is absolutely random… XD Beware of the crack, yes. And of a OOC Tezuka…! –Sigh- Enjoy?  
_

* * *

**-Beware of the Matchmakers…-**

Tezuka's eyes shifted from his open book to the bloody lips his vice-captain were sporting. On Oishi's left, Kikumaru was limping. His own lips were bruised and he had the attitude of a paranoid boy, looking everywhere around him. Oishi held his hand comfortingly, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"NYA! OCHIBI!" Eiji screeched.

Except that, contrary to his usual behaviour, he didn't glomp the boy. Instead, he ran away and hid behind his partner's back.

"Hoi, don't be that way, Eiji-sempai!" Ryoma scolded lightly. "We just want your happiness, nya."

"Yes, Eiji," another voice added in. "You can't escape fate. You can't escape us."

"Fujiko-o-o-o!!! Why did you do that to me?" Kikumaru whined, trying to take a step back with Oishi. "I'm your best friend!"

Fuji looked surprised. "But, it's because you're my best friend that I did that to you. Aren't you happy that you kissed Oishi?"

Tezuka choked, spitting his green tea on the book. _'Oh crap, oh crap'_

"KISSED?!" Eiji yelled, finally giving up on hiding. "You took our heads and crashed them together so our lips met!"

He pushed Oishi aside gently so he could confront his friend.

"You just had to kiss him willingly before we forced you to," Fuji countered, his voice stern.

Eiji shivered with rage. "Don't make me mad, Fuji. You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"Actually, I do want," Fuji corrected with a smile.

Instantly, Kikumaru tore his clothes away and slowly became greenish. "RAWR!"

Everyone blinked. "Is that it?" Ryoma asked, walking toward the green- and without big muscles- Kikumaru to poke him.

"I'm not angry enough," Eiji shrugged, turning back to his white smooth skin.

"Ii data."

They turned to see the tall boy with glasses. "Inui!"

Tezuka rubbed his hands in satisfaction. Phase one could start.

--

**The first thing to do is to confront the source of the problem- the juice maker, in a place where you can be alone with him or her,** Yukimura of Rikkai had written.

Leaving to a more isolated place, Tezuka started talking to himself. "And since I have problem with the balls that are sent close to my left foot…"

He hated giving away his tennis flaws, but the situation was becoming too much. He heard the plotting of Echizen and Fuji- they planned to match him with either Kawamura or Inui.

He shuddered at the thought, blocking mental pictures that were all too disturbing.

Falling into his trap, Inui tried to spy on him and followed him in the clubhouse. After putting his stuff in the locker, Tezuka went to close the door.

"Inui. You need to do something about Echizen."

There was no answer, and Tezuka figured that Inui didn't want to show up, in case Seigaku's captain was just guessing Inui was there.

No such chance. "Inui… I know you're here. I made you follow me."

With a little whining, Inui came out from under the bench (did he think he was being subtle?) and bit his lip. "Does it mean all the data is wrong?"

"Would I give away perfectly good data just for you to follow me? Don't let your guard down."

The answer was no, but Inui sighed and crossed the notes he just wrote. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Didn't want to be too obvious in front of Them," Tezuka simply explained.

_Them_ had become Echizen and Fuji, the terrible pair. Apparently, they played on a street tennis court in doubles and not only won 6-0 but also attempted to marry the opposite pair. And the scenario repeated itself endlessly…

Everyone who crossed their paths soon sang about the horror of the Matchmaking Pair.

"Echizen and Fuji," Inui cleared, an eyebrow raised.

Tezuka shushed him with a penetrating glare. "You shall not pronounce those names!"

Inui frowned before shrugging coolly. He was cool like that. "Alright. What about Them?"

"Undo the potion." It was nothing short of an order and Tezuka's eyes were fixed on the data specialist's ones.

Inui looked a bit uncomfortable. "I tried when they pushed Kaidoh into my arms… but I don't see any ways of getting our boy wonder back to his normal state."

"So the easiest to stop would be… Fuji," Tezuka conclude with a tired sigh. Inui, however, stared at him as if he had declared he could swim on the sun.

"No." Inui said in a breath. "No way we can try to only stop _Fuji_."

Seeing Inui's alarmed look, Tezuka thought it over and blanched- while keeping an emotionless face. "You're right. Not Fuji."

He sighed, racking his brain for a solution. "I think you should try again, with the juices. I'll think of a way to limit the matchmaking schemes. Tennis practices can't stay like this."

Ever since the pair had dubbed themselves Matchmakers, the tennis practices were punctuated by screams and kisses, resulting in a lack of productivity- in the tennis section, that is. Once it was over, at least three new couples had been formed, holding hands tightly in fear.

"Alright," Inui said, nodding to himself. "I shall test a bunch of new experiments on Echizen subtly."

And with that, he left Tezuka.

--

**Beware of Matchmakers**

**If the juices end up turning your players into matchmakers, take control of the situation before damages can be done, otherwise, chaos will ensue.**

Tezuka sighed. That much had already happened.

**Don't let them pair up to achieve their goals. **

The brunette gulped. He had let his guard down.

**If you didn't manage to limit their activities, there are few options left, but ****there**** are ways to stop the spreading, or at least make sure it doesn't include you.**

Hallelujah, Tezuka sang, hugging the book in gratefulness.

Because, yes, the situation had gotten that bad.

--

"Team, starting today, we will practice with the girls' tennis club," Tezuka announced, his voice betraying none of the inner turmoil he was going through. He couldn't believe what he had just done…

And none of his club members could believe what he had just declared as well, for they were gaping at him.

"Tezuka-buchou," a random second-year drawled hesitantly. "Why is that?"

A general thought was dancing in the tennis players' minds, quite apparent to the Seigaku captain. Obviously, they were considering quitting the club, which had fallen under the claws of chaos…

Tezuka took a deep breath, preparing himself for giving a long answer- a thing he wasn't used to.

Plus, he never thought he would say something like what he had prepared.

"I started to date Kira, the captain of the girl tennis club," he informed loudly, glancing at Echizen and Ryoma. The two didn't look surprised or impressed. "She's my girlfriend. I love her dearly. I care about her deeply."

Still no reaction from the matchmakers. Tezuka sighed… this was hard. Even without adding in the incredulous stares he was getting.

"We haven't been together since a very long time, but I feel like we knew each other forever. She's the one for me. Kira is my girlfriend, and I don't need another boyfriend. Because I'm not…"

The word was stuck between his lips.

"I'm not…"

"Gay?" Fuji supplied, a wicked smile tracing his lips.

"Hn. I'm not gay," Tezuka confirmed, his expression going back to his expressionless mask.

"Denial," the bespectacled brunette heard Echizen whisper. "We have to help him get out of his dark little closet, Fujiko!"

"But of course we will, Ryo-chan," was the reply that came to Tezuka's ears, making him whimper inwardly.

It took him great efforts not to run away, screaming bloody murder. "Actually, tennis practice is cancelled. You might all go home."

Club members' eyes had gotten so wide in shock that it was a surprise they didn't pop yet. Tezuka didn't see it, for he had vanished already.

He had an important call to make to a certain blue haired captain.

* * *

_You know, I did wonder if I would continue this story. I think I might have around two chapters left, but my calculations are very unclear and awkwards._

_  
What do you think about it? Is it worth continuing? I have the end written (coughthrillcough)... I'd like to know your opinion about everything though.  
_


End file.
